Vs. Drowzee
Vs. Drowzee is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 7/28/2014. Story Ian and Sandslash are climbing up a slope, pushing through the brush with ease. Elise is further down, struggling to keep up. Her dress is dirty, as she is panting heavily. Elise: (Panting) Hey! Wait up! Wait Elise leans against a tree, a Kakuna falling, landing in her hands. She screams while tossing the Kakuna away, a Beedrill swooping down and catching it. Elise: What is? Another Beedrill buzzes at Elise, flying at her with its stingers pointed at her. She screams, as a Sandstorm whip hits the Beedrill, it flying off. Elise looks up, seeing Sandslash smiling at her. Sandslash: Slash! Slash! Sandslash motions its claws, signaling Elise to come on. Elise: Coming! Ian and Sandslash make it to the top of the slope, seeing the city of Saffron City. Ian: Wow. It’s huge! I’ve never seen a sight like this. Sandslash: Slash! Elise, heavily panting, makes it up the slope, sitting to rest. Elise: Finally! Saffron City. Ian takes off running downhill, Sandslash close behind him. Elise groans as she chases after him. Ian and Sandslash wander down the street, marveling at the tall buildings. They make their way to a Pokémon Center. Ian heads to the desk. Ian: Hello. (He pulls out a Pokéball, handing it to Nurse Joy.) Just these two. Nurse Joy: Of course! I’d be happy to care for them! Ian: Thanks. Nurse Joy takes Sandslash and the Pokéball away, as Ian walks over, and has a seat on a chair. Elise comes in, slightly angry, slightly worried. Elise: Uh, Ian? (Ian looks.) I need to get some, travel clothes. Will you go with me? Ian: No. Elise: (Hurtful) Fine. I’ll do it myself. Elise leaves the Pokémon Center, as she bumps into Conway, a super nerd styled character with green hair and glasses. Elise: Oh! I’m so sorry! Conway: Why, I don’t see why a pretty girl like you are worried about that. I should be the one to apologize. I’m Conway, by the way. Elise: Elise. Nice to meet you. Uh, I hate to be rude, but I am about to go shopping. (She looks down at her dress.) I didn’t pack a change of clothes. Conway: I’ll go with you. To truly show my apologies. Elise: Oh! Thank you! It’d be nice to have someone to talk to. End Scene Elise comes back with a white blouse and travel pants. She has a satchel that goes over her shoulder, still sporting her straw hat. Elise: Ah! Nothing like a fresh change of clothes! So, you said you studied Pokémon evolution? Conway: Yes. Pokémon evolve in several different ways. Some evolve just from battle, but others require a special condition. Items, friendship, certain moves. There are almost as many ways as their are Pokémon. Elise: That is amazing. So you catch Pokémon that have special evolutions? Conway: That I know of. I’m traveling to learn about Pokémon that do have them, then I’ll catch them. The pursuit of knowledge is exhilarating, but watching the Pokémon evolve for myself, there’s nothing like it. Elise: (Sighs) Wow. I’d love to travel with you. To see the things you’re looking for. Conway: Well, why not? I enjoy your company. Elise: Uh, I’m actually traveling with someone else. And he’s not of a people person. Ian walks towards them, Sandslash excited and running towards Elise. It rubs up to Elise, who pets it. Ian walks past them, confusing Elise. Elise: Hey Ian. Where you going? Ian: Saffron City Gym. Conway: Excuse me. Sorry to bother you. Ian doesn’t stop, as if ignoring them. Conway tilts his glasses up as he smirks. Conway: Oh, a battler. Conway pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it. It opens, revealing Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl: Poliwhirl! Ian stops, turning to look. Conway: How about a battle? Something tells me you won’t decline. Sandslash runs over to Ian, stopping in front of him, facing Conway and Poliwhirl. Ian: (Smirks) Bring it on. Crush Claw. Sandslash charges in, its claws glowing as it slashes at Poliwhirl. Conway: A frontal attack. Very bland and predictable. Double Slap! Poliwhirl raises his hand, slapping it around, deflecting Sandslash’s claw. It then slaps Sandslash several times, knocking it back. Conway: Water Gun! Poliwhirl then fires a Water Gun, hitting and pushing Sandslash back, it crying in pain. Conway: And go for a Body Slam! Poliwhirl jumps into the air, coming down at Sandslash stomach first. Ian: Defense Curl. Sandslash curls up, as Poliwhirl lands on it. Poliwhirl shoots up in pain, rubbing its injured spots. Ian: Forgetting that Sandslash’s quills could hurt Poliwhirl. Bland and predictable from a low level trainer. Conway: So you do utilize defense as well as offense. Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl raises its hands, glowing blue. They fire a stream of bubbles, as Sandslash uses Rollout, its quills popping the bubbles. Poliwhirl fires a Water Gun, as Sandslash rolls to the side, approaching Poliwhirl. Conway: Use Bubble Beam to the side! Poliwhirl charges in, and jumps to the side, firing Bubble Beam, hitting Sandslash hard. Sandslash falls, on its knees. Conway: And finish it with a Water Gun! Ian: Rollout Sandstorm! Conway: What? Poliwhirl fires its Water Gun, as Sandslash uses Rollout, releasing waves of sand that deflect the water, slamming into Poliwhirl. It’s launched back, as Sandslash hits Poliwhirl with Rollout. Poliwhirl is knocked back, as Sandslash turns around and strikes Poliwhirl again, Poliwhirl defeated. Conway: Good fight, Poliwhirl. Return. Conway returns Poliwhirl to the Pokéball, as Ian walks up to him. His face was stern, but he extends a hand. Conway smiles, shaking it. Ian then walks past. Conway: Where you going? Ian: Pokémon Center. Sandslash needs to rest before we challenge the gym. End Scene The next day, Ian, Sandslash, Elise and Conway are standing outside the Saffron City gym. They walk inside, arriving at a battlefield. Franklin, a Psychic style trainer wearing robes, was waiting. Franklin: I saw your arrival. I am Franklin, the Ian: Enough talk. Let’s battle already. Franklin: (Surprised) Uh, don’t you want to know… Ian: No. Let’s do this already. Sandslash! Sandslash: Slash! Franklin: (Sighs) Fine. Drowzee! He throws his Pokéball, Drowzee coming out. Drowzee: Drowzee. Ian: Crush Claw. Sandslash charges in, claw glowing. Franklin: Are you familiar with the Psychic type? Show them with Confusion. Drowzee’s eyes glow blue, as Sandslash floats in the air, powerless to escape. Franklin: Zen Headbutt! The top of Drowzee’s head glows blue, as Sandslash helplessly flies towards it. Sandslash rams into it, knocked back, free from Confusion. Franklin: Psybeam! Ian: (Slightly worried) Defense Curl! Drowzee fires a multi-colored beam, as Sandslash curls up, taking the hit. Franklin: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, Disable. Drowzee’s eyes glow blue, as Sandslash does as well. It opens up, confused to what happened. Elise: What happened?! Conway: Disable prevents the Pokémon from using a certain move. So now, Sandslash can’t use Defense Curl. Elise: But, without that defense, Sandslash can’t defend against Drowzee. Ian: Sandstorm! Sandslash swings its claws, streams of sand flying at Drowzee. Drowzee uses Confusion, defending itself from the attack. Ian looks stressed, as he thinks through his options. Franklin: Confusion to Zen Head Butt! Sandslash is tired, as it’s caught in Confusion, ramming Drowzee by its Zen Headbutt. Sandslash falls back, weak. Franklin: I’m sorry to say, that this is it for you. Finish it with Psybeam! Drowzee raises its hand, firing Psybeam. Ian: (With desperation) Sandslash! Sandslash: Slash! Sandslash Digs into the ground, dodging the attack. He leaves a hole behind. Franklin: What? Drowzee: Drow? Drowzee looks around, as it’s struck from below by Dig, Sandslash breaking out of the ground. Ian smirks, as Sandslash looks pleased. Ian: Crush Claw! Sandslash’s claws glow, as it strikes Drowzee, defeating it. Franklin: (Upset) Drowzee! (He returns Drowzee.) Ian runs over to Sandslash, smiling as he pets Sandslash. Sandslash rubs up against them, the two laughing. Ian: (Smiling) Great job, Sandslash. That was incredible. (He turns to Franklin.) So, my badge? Franklin: I’m sorry, but if you had let me talk earlier, you would know that I am not the Gym Leader. The Gym Leader is through that door, and is much stronger than me. Ian: (Nodding) Thank you for the battle. I’ll be back. Ian walks out of the building, Sandslash following. Elise and Conway, confused, give chase. Elise: Hey, Ian! Why not fight the leader? Ian: I barely beat Franklin, indicating that we’re not strong enough to defeat him. So, we’ll travel and challenge other gyms, then circle back. Conway: A calculating trainer too. I must say, you are pretty impressive. Do you mind if I accompany you in your travels? I think I could learn quite a bit from you. Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Ian walks ahead of them, forcing them to run after him. Main Events *Elise gets a wardrobe change. *Conway joins the group, and reveals his Poliwhirl. *Sandslash learns Dig. *Ian defeats Franklin, a Gym trainer at the Saffron City Gym. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Nurse Joy *Franklin Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Poliwhirl (Conway's) *Drowzee (Franklin's) *Kakuna (Wild) *Beedrill (Wild) Trivia *This is the first episode to feature wild Pokémon. *Conway takes the place of Brock in the anime, as an information center for Pokémon. *This is Ian's first experience with Psychic types. **He realizes that he needs to train more to defeat the Gym Leader. (Dioga beta (talk) 16:56, July 28, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian